fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Draco Surge
'''Draco Surge '''is the final stage for a Dragon Slayer, a side effect inflicted upon the Dragon Slayer Mage that overly utilized the powers of their magic without caution and restraint. When a mage uses Dragon Slayer Magic to such an extent that it becomes such an inherent part of their very being, the mage will undergo a transformation into the very beings their magic was made to kill: a Dragon. Description Draco Surge is the term used to describe the transformation of a human into that of the dragon. The dragon slayers who achieve this state will carry with them near unfthomable power. However, while achieving this state is a relatively easy task if one is just aware of how, mastering it is monumentous feat in and of itself. The first transformation will not be an optional change. Once the slayer has reached the point of no return, the change will slowly sneak itself upon the mage in stages. Fangs, horns, scales and claws will begin to appear on the slayer's body, their frame will start to grow, little by little, until the power comes to the point where it will come like burst, hastily transforming their body into that of one of the most powerful beings in existence. Once this form has been reached, it is gonna take the mage soe time to adjust to the changes in their body. Even more difficult than that will be the task of figuring out how to change back to their original state. Without proper guidance, this can take years to figure out but once learned the mage can freely enter and exit the state as they see fit, even restricting it to only transforming specific parts of their body. Whether this is worth it or not is up to the individual to decide, but the power that accompanies it can not be disputed as it by far outclasses anything from the Drive, Dragon Force and even the Primal Dragon Mode. This transformation also works in perfect conjuncture with the Dual Element Dragon Mode. Even outside of the draconic transformation, Draco surge has a more than positive influence upon the mage's body. Once this mode has been achieved, the user will experience a considerable boost to their physical capabilities due to the aforementioned changes. Even as a human, the body will still be of a slightly more draconic nature, more so than usual. The body can endure much more trauma and the muscles can perform even greater feats of strength and speed. The most interesting and fascinating concept of this magic, is that it is rather contradictory of what it's purpose is. The Draco Surge is as of a matter of fact, not the act of transforming into a dragon, but rather the act of transforming into a human, to repress their draconic flesh into a more humanoid shape. The dragon slayer has ceased to be man, and is now a dragon in full. There are some consequences to the transformation as well. Once a transformation has occurred, something of one's humanity will go lost. This has been demonstrated in in several cases, such as when Irene, in an extreme case, lost her ability to sense the taste of ordinary food and proved unable to properly sleep. One in a more recent instance has been shown that she could no longer reproduce with other humans, losing her ability to conceive children with non-dragons. Achieving and Prevention A human can reach this powerful state by utilizing Dragon Slayer Magic to such an extent, that the mage becomes all but dependent on it, letting it become such an inherent part of one's being that the body will begin to make changes in order to allow the mage to more properly house all of that power they contain which will result in the draconic change. This process can also become hastened through a ritual which is reviled by all dragons. By slaying a dragon and then bathe in the slain creature's blood, letting it's magic rich essence flow through their being, letting the power seep deeper into the Slayer's being. Despite the momentous power that accompanies the transformation, there are some mages who revile the very idea of becoming a dragon and would thus do nearly anything to avoid this change. Luckily for them, there are a few ways to avoid this state. The first, safest, and most effective way to neutralize the metamorphosis is for one's parent dragon to seal themselves within the mage's body in order to create dragonification antibodies which will serve to prevent the Dragon Slayer Magic from changing the body. It is still not impossible for a Dragon Slayer to become a dragon despite the antibodies, but they will reduce the risk to the point where the chance of a transformation is near non-exsistent. Another way to prevent the shift is to try attempt and balance the magic out with another form of magic. If the mage can prevent the dragon slayer magic to receive "monopoly" on the body by also equally practicing another form of magic. However, Dragon Slayer magic has a greater influence than traditional magic, making it difficult to tell when and how to balance it, thus rendering this way as the least effective way due to the difficulty to maintain it. Scale Relinquishment Scale Relinquishment is the final stage of the dragon slayer. There is no power to be found that surpasses this. However, unlike the acquirement of the Draco Surge, this one is far more rare, difficult, quite a bit more painful and not lacking price. To achieve this power is to forsake flesh and scale in exchange for one's own element. To relinquish one's bonds to the mortal world and elevate oneself to a higher state of being. This raises their physical and magical power immensely, to heights unknown to any other being. Not even the likes of the Void Lords or the Exalted Ones can even begin to compare to these fearsome creatures. As their body has very much become the element which they rule over, they forsake many a things. By giving up their scales in exchange for more power, they ultimately lose their godly endurance and resistance against magical attacks. Whether this be a worthwhile trade or not is up to the individual, as some would prefer their near-invulnerability rather than power. Many even consider this stage to be needless and even redundant. Because frankly, for what reason would a dragon require more power than what they already possess? Even mediocre dragons are potent enough to make the very mountains shiver and quake, to make gods tremble and die, to instill fear and dread into the hearts of men for generations. With traits like these, what being would even consider rising higher than such? What purpose would that even come to serve, beyond man's petty desires for power for the sole sake of power. As mentioned above, a proper master of Scale Relinquishment means power to surpass that of the God of Gods and so forth, creatures of such indisputable might that they frankly reach into the absurd. And as such, the lengths one has to travel to reach those heights are neither small nor simple. There are a few ways to achieve this kind of power, but none are either possible or desirable. The first option is to slay countless dragons and bathe in their blood. This process has to be repeated so often that the very scales on the body of the dragon begins to corrode and wither away from the excess amounts of blood and power. This is no longer an option and may be argued that it was never an option to begin with as this process would require one to slay more dragons than there have ever been. Even so, this is not desirable. The slaughter of so many beings, genocide on the purest level of evil, it is to forsake every ounce of good in your being for the sake of power. The second option, and probably one of the least appealing ones, is the act of pledging one's services to either the Void Lord or the Exalted One. May sound simple, but it goes well above and beyond common oaths. By pledging one's life and service to these supreme beings, the mage will effectively surrender their free will. Their lives are no longer their own but rather belongs to supreme ones, as slaves to their will. Whether one likes it or not, the supreme beings word is law and it is indisputable. Once the oath has been made, the supreme beings will bestow a great gift of power unto the dragon slayer, destroying the scales covering their frame and their very flesh, becoming true embodiments of their element. As such, they control every last inch and cell of their body, able to manipulate it with masterful intent. The third and final way to achieve this power is by the means of indescribable self-induced torment. There are stories of an ancient and forbidden ritual amongst the dragonkin, one which is to never be performed, lest they become the enemy of all dragonkin. The ritual consists of a song of sorts. A song in an ancient language, long since forgotten. Ritual carries a single purpose; to speak to the very planet itself and make a declaration. As such, the Dragon or Dragon Slayer will speak to every aspect of the earth. The elements, the creatures upon it, the very foundation of reality such as gravity, time, space and even Ethernano at it's purest form will be addressed by this song. Once all aspects of the lands reality have been met and spoken to, there is only one step left to take. To announce yourself as its enemy, to declare war upon the planet. What ensues is torment without equal. The world itself will come for the Dragon, intending to tear it to bloody pieces and not leave even as much as scraps for the ravens to scavenge. Earth and Gravity will seek to crush you, fire and light will sear and scorch away at your flesh and bones, ice and water shall gnaw upon your frame, time and space will have the dragon wither away, and this is only the start. The fabric of the world's reality will come to destroy, and the dragon won't be able to fight back. There is but one thing to do: Survive. Once the ritual has begun, there is no turning back. You either live through the trial or you succumb to it and fall. The ritual is said to have been only performed once through history, and the results of it was catastrophic. A dragon of old had once attempted to ascend to a higher state of being and then effectively be able to climb the ladder to draconic royalty. However, proving to be both too weak and weak-willed, the dragon fell to the severe trauma, but it did not end there. The world had become vengeful towards the dragonkin for their abominable actions, and as such sought to chase them to the brink of extinction. Starvations and magical famine tormented the dragons lands, indeed nearly causing the death of their whole breed. Whether this is a true story is yet to have been proved, but many a dragon gathers around this tale, wishing to ensure that there would never be another attempt ever again. However, should anyone succeed to survive this perilous trial, the reward is substantial. Trivia * This article has been approved by Perchan * Lots of thanks to HB for helping me with the Scale Relinquishment * Due to the will of our Glorious Per, full draconic transformation is not allowed to take place unless both parties consent to it.